R(emnant)PG
by Lord Terronus
Summary: Now, my life is hardly interesting. I watch anime, play video games and do schoolwork if I have time. If you told me that I'd be sucked into one of my favourite shows with the powers of an RPG character, I'd laugh it off and step away from you. I mean, It sounds crazy! So, imagine my reaction to waking up in a void with a text box in front of me. A new Gamer in Remnant! [Old Ver.]
1. Level 0: Learn the Basics!

R(emnant)PG

Now, my life is hardly interesting. I watch anime, play video games and do schoolwork if I have time. If you told me that I'd be sucked into one of my favourite shows with the powers of an RPG character, I'd laugh it off and step away from you. I mean, It sound crazy right? So, imagine my reaction to waking up in a void with a text box in front of me.

 **[Welcome! Please enter your name.]** The box said in a light yellow text box, written in dark blue. I stood there for a moment, bewildered to say the least before I decided to play along with this weird dream/hallucination.

"Rex Camello." I said. Was that really my voice, so laid back and confident? A new text box showed up instantly after my words.

 **[Nice to meet you, Rex Camello! You're** **about to become The Gamer in a world of Bloody evolution. Would you like a quick tutorial first? ]**

 **[Y/N]**

"I've read enough fanfics and web comics to tell where this is going." I sighed "All right, let's do this tutorial!"

 **[Good choice! By the way, your fore knowledge of The Gamer and your situation increases your WIS by 1]**

"Good, stack those stats. So, what's first?" I asked cautiously.

 **[How about you start by selecting a command type? Hard commands require manual activation whereas Soft commands can be activated by speech or even thought!]**

"Soft commands then." I said without a hint of hesitation. I'd rather not see what a fictional asylum looks like, thank you very much.

 **[Excellent choice, sir. Now start by opening your status. You should have an idea what to do here.]**

"Status" I said. A large box appeared in front of me.

 **[Name: Rex Camello ]**

 **[Level 1]**

 **[Title: The Gamer (No Bonus)]**

 **[HP:50 ]**

 **[MP:45 ]**

 **[STR: 7 ]**

 **[DEX: 5 ]**

 **[INT: 5 ]**

 **[WIS: 6 ]**

 **[VIT: 4 ]**

 **[LUK: 9]**

 **[EXP: 0/100]**

 **[Lien: 0]**

 **[Status: Surprisingly calm]**

"Well, that currency tells me where I'm headed now." I said to myself. A few boxes appeared almost immediately after.

 **[You got a Skill! Observe]**

 **[Observe LV 1 Exp: 00.00%]**

 **[Allows the user to analyse the world around them.]**

 **[Your careful observation increases your INT by 1]**

"Neat! Now I can... Look at stuff. Not as cool as I thought" I muttered.

 **[Let's move on, Shall we? Check your skills.]**

That wasn't what I had in mind though. "How about I check my Inventory first?" I asked, hoping to check if my phone was still in my pocket.

 **[Not just yet. This tutorial is set up to be as efficient as possible. Skills first, iPhone later. ]** was the response I got.

"Fine. Skills." I grumbled, as a list appeared in front of me.

 **[Observe LV 1 Exp 00.00%]**

 **[Gamers' Body LV MAX]**

 **[ The gamer doesn't need food or sleep, nor can they be affected by attacks aside from HP damage, so no broken bones or bleeding]**

 **[Gamers' Mind LV MAX]**

 **[The gamer can remain calm and calculated in any scenario, regardless of the user's true feelings.]**

I read the descriptions of each skill carefully. If I remember right, I can unlock new skills by just performing certain actions or using a Skill Book.

 **[Your careful use of your memory increases your INT by 1]**

"Wait a sec, what do these stats do?" I enquired with a hint of annoyance at not having asked that sooner.

 **[Good question. Your inquisitive nature increases you WIS by 1. Anyway, STR is how hard you hit, VIT affects HPand HP regen. DEX is how fast and agile you are, INT is not just your brains, but also increases MP and MP based damage. WIS increases your MP regen and LUK just helps everything.]** The screen helpfully informed me.

"OK, that's good. Now I have an idea on what to do once I level up." I thought to myself. "So, inventory now?" I asked with an impatient tone.

 **[Of course. Here's your inventory. It's not got much so let's be generous and give you a gift?]**

 **[A weapon.]**

 **[Two Skill Books]**

 **[A Cookie.]**

"Why's the last option even there? Let's go for the skill books. I'll make a weapon when I get into the world but getting skills is gonna be harder.I reasoned. Two books appeared in my inventory with my iPhone 6.

"I'll use those once I'm in the world." I thought.

"Can we wrap this up now?" I called out.

 **[With pleasure. All you have to do is check your Quest section. It tells you all your missions, what you get for completing them and any other bits of related info.**

"Ok then. Quests." I thought, choosing to test the thought commands. A new screen appeared, showing some more details on the quests.

 **[Current Quest(s)]**

 **["The Gamers' guide for Noobs"]**

 **[Main objective: Finish the tutorial]**

 **[Reward: +1 level, 50 Lien]**

 **[Secondary objective: Attempt to defy the system. (Don't do that.)-100 Lien, 5 Stat Points]**

"Well, I've done all that. Now what?" I thought aloud.

 **[Well Done, You've beaten the Tutorial. It's time for you to enter a new world. See you later!]**

 **[Quest complete: The Gamers' guide for Noobs]**

That's the last thing I recall before blacking out

 _[Name: Rex Camello ]_

 _[Level 1]_

 _[Title: The Gamer (No Bonus)]_

 _[HP:50 ]_

 _[MP:45 ]_

 _[STR: 7 ]_

 _[DEX: 5 ]_

 _[INT: 6]_

 _[WIS: 8 ]_

 _[VIT: 4 ]_

 _[LUK: 9]_

 _[EXP: 0/100]_

 _[Lien: 150]_

 _[Status: Sleeping Soundly]_

 _ **Thanks for taking time out of your day to read my brand new Gamer story, reader! I'd read a few of these before, namely The Verdant Gamer and RWBY: Godplayer, so I figured I'd give it a go. Tell me what you think!**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Lord Terronus**_


	2. Level 1: It Begins

**Level 1: The Real Beginning**

I woke up on top of a tree in a forest. Probably not the most informative description but aside from a bunch of trees, my surroundings were pretty barren.

"Why is it always a random tree? Why not a cave or a cliff or something more scenic?" I groaned as I began to sit up, rubbing my eyes with one arm. As I pulled it away, I noticed I seemed to be wearing a white jacket with red lines running through it. I also seemed to have black jeans on.

"That's new." I thought to myself as my head cleared up from falling unconscious. I noticed that my back felt like crap.

"Ugh. I feel like I got tossed into a tree." I groaned before looking around again and noticing my accurate description of events. I decided to just shrug it off.

"Status." I thought and the window popped up.

 **[Name: Rex Camello]**

 **[Age: 15]**

 **[Race: Faunus (Fox)]**

 **[Level 2]**

 **[Title: The Gamer]**

 **[HP:48]**

 **[MP:45]**

 **[AP: Locked]**

 **[STR:7]**

 **[VIT:4]**

 **[DEX:5]**

 **[INT:6]**

 **[WIS:8]**

 **[LUK:9]**

I blinked at the screen a few times before letting it sink in.

"I'M A FUCKING FOX?!" I yelled in shock, causing several birds to fly away. I had to check. So I raised my hands to the top of my short white hair to check for ears. Nothing. Was the screen wrong? I looked to my back and found it devoid of any tail or any other noticeable animal trait. Again, I found nothing.

"So, whatever my Faunus trait is, it's invisibleto me? I guess it must be my eyes." I muttered to myself. This was a pretty big mind blowing. I was no longer human.

I'm something else. Something I wasn't sure I liked.

"Inventory." I said while trying to get my head around this. Thankfully, Gamers' Mind kicked in and I got a grip. I decided to take out the two skill books from the tutorial and see what I could do with them.

"Observe" I thought and the screen complied.

 **[I.D. Creation and Destruction]**

 **[A book teaching the reader the basics of Instant Dungeons, a valuable skill for all Gamers.]**

 **[Would you like to use this book?]**

 **[Y/N]**

"I don't see why not. Let's do this." I said, feeling confident. The book disintegrated itself in my hands and the remains flew into my head. My mind was filled with new knowledge and a bit of a headache.

"Woah. That was awesome!" I shrieked enthusiastically. It really was. I now had two new skills to look at.

 **[I.D. Create LV 1 Exp 00.00%]**

 **[The power to create an instant dungeon full of enemies for grinding. Winner of exploit of the year!]**

 **[I.D. Escape LV 1 Exp 00.00%]**

 **[The power to escape from any I.D. If created by the user, The I.D. will vanish. Stop grinding and get a life!]**

"This power loves to mess with me, doesn't it? Oh well, what's next?" I thought to myself as I pulled out the other skill book.

 **[Basic Mana for Morons]**

 **[Tells the user how to use their Mana for offense. Best suited for morons]**

 **[Would you like to use this book?]**

 **[Y/N]**

"Hell yes!" I said and once more, the book vanished and knowledge flooded my head. I had a new skill.

And boy, was this one good.

 **[Mana Bolt LV 1 Exp 00.00%]**

 **[Allows the user to channel Mana as a bolt of energy that deals 10-15 damage per shot. All you need is to point and shoot.]**

"Awesome!" I thought as I read over the skill. I was gonna have fun shooting lasers. With little else to do, I jumped off of my tree, picked a directionand ran to find civilisation.

 **[A new quest has been started]**

 **[The uninvited guest of Remnant]**

 **[Main Objective: Find the kingdom of Vale, forge a weapon and acquire 4 Dust crystals.]**

 **[Reward: Weapon, 4 Dust crystals, 200 Exp]**

 **[Secondary Objective: Thwart a Dust robbery with the help of a certain Scythe user]**

 **[Reward- Beacon entry quest, Closeness with Ruby Rose, 100 lien]**

"Huh, you'd think that would be separate quest or something." I muttered as I brushed the screen off with my left hand.

 **[You gained a skill!]**

 **[Detect Bloodlust LV 1 Exp 01.25%]**

 **[It's always good to know when you're being attacked. Keep your eyes open!]**

"That can't be good." I gulped. A moment later, A Grimm shot out from the bushes and I barely managed to roll away.

"Observe!" I called out, forgetting about thought commands as adrenaline filled me.

 **[Stray Beowolf LV 5]**

 **[HP: 100/100 AP: 0/0 MP: 0/0]**

"Well, as a stray, I'm not gonna find a whole pack of these. Alright let's go!" I called out. I started dashing towards it at full speed, screaming a war cry.

 **[You gained a skill! C.Q.C LV 1 Exp 00.50%]**

 **[Who needs a weapon when you have fists? Strike hard with powerful punches!]**

I didn't care about the screen right now. I raised my fist and struck the Beowolf at full force. I only did 4 damage. It didn't even flinch. That wouldn't stop me though. I jumped over its claws and kicked it in the stomach, managing to launch it back. It snarled at me and I roared in response. At least the kick was better at 8 damage.

"Mana Bolt!" I screamed out as I held out my palm and a burst of blue energy flew out towards the Beowolf. It recoiled as the blast erupted upon contact. It did about 17 damage. I didn't give it time to recover as I rushed towards it, holding my palm out to its face. I fired again. Its bone mask crumbled beneath its body.

"Now, let's try this." I said as I raised my leg to kick it.

But not in the face. Somewhere else. Somewhere nasty.

It winced in pain as it collapsed on the ground.

"K.O." I said as I fired one more Mana Bolt at it and it vanished in the smoke.

"Wait, how'd that do so much damage?" I thought as Gamers' Mind finally kicked in, calming me down from my adrenaline high. It left a card on the ground and I picked it up, wiping the blood off of it.

"Observe." I thought.

 **[50 lien card]**

 **[Lien is the currency of Remnant. Usually in electronic card form. This card contains 50 Lien.]**

"Neat." I thought to myself as I began to move again. As I did, I noticed I had gained a new skill

 **[Nutcrack LV 1 Exp 01.50%]**

 **[I shouldn't need to explain this one... Does high damage to male enemies and applies the** **Stunned** **effect.]**

It took a lot of willpower on my part to not burst out laughing at that description. So instead I simply giggled for about five minutes.

"Oh man, I'm gonna have fun with that skill." I thought to myself.

 _About an hour later..._

"Finally." I panted as I looked to see the city of Vale just in front of me.

 **[Your constant sprinting boosts your VIT by 1]**

"Huh. That's odd. I figured STR would go up first. Maybe it's just because I wasn't training my muscles so it went to endurance." I thought as I read the screen.

 **[Your realisation of the working of your stats increases your INT by 1]**

"That's gonna get really annoying isn't it?" I muttered to myself as I took my first steps into Vale. My first step was finding a Blacksmith. I needed a weapon. And fast.

Thankfully, Vale is just full of Blacksmiths willing to lend a guy a hand in making a badass weapon and it didn't take long before I found a friendly Blacksmith who let me use his forge as long as I paid.

"All right, a short sword would be a good start and since I'm going to get Dust next, making use of that would be good. Should I make it a gun too? Nah, not yet. I justneedasimpleweaponfornow..." I muttered to myself at increasing speed about how to make my ideal weapon. It took me several hours, a gallon of sweat and about 100 Lien worth of metals but I finally finished.

My weapon was a short sword with a Golden hilt and guard with a pale white blade on top. Just beneath the guard was a disk like object with four slots for applying different types of Dust.

 **[You gained a new skill! Metalworking LV 3 Exp 00.00]**

 **[Now you know how to make weapons. And pretty well too!]**

"Yes!" I said, raising my sword to the sky, "I dub thee Caliburn." I called out before placing the sword into my Inventory and leaving the Blacksmith. It was getting dark and I had but one last thing to do. I walked out and looked for a familiar Dust shop.

From Dust 'til Dawn.

 _ **Sorry to have to cut it off before episode 1 but this chapter was getting a bit long and for some reason the text on my computer keeps spreading out so I need to stop before that gets annoying. Before I go, a Guest review I need to respond to:**_

 _ **This is cool, but can you please not make it so the player is only focused on playing the game, so can they actually enjoy the world around them instead of only trying to increase their stats or finish quests or whatever. I get that they are in a game, but they also know they are in a game. Please let them enjoy the world.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Also, don't let them become OP, and if they affect the canon make sure it makes sense. Anyway, I am excited to see where this goes!**_

 _ **Thank you good sir/ madam! I assure you, pure quest focus is not my plans. As for making them OP, Not on my watch! No OP Mary Sues here! Finally, Any Canon affects will be explained, I assure you.**_

 _ **Well, That took a while. Time to Say Goodbye! (get it?)**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Lord Terronus**_


	3. Level 2: Beacon needs You!

**Level 2: Beacon needs you!**

You ever have trouble finding your way around town? No? Well, try finding your way around town in a new country, in a new continent, in a new planet in a whole new universe and tell me how you do.

"It's around here somewhere." I muttered to myself as I glanced around the streets. It was getting dark so I didn't have long. I had to get to From Dust 'Till Dawn fast.

Thankfully, helpful poster blew into my face at just the right time, listing an address.

"Thank Oum! I thought I'd be clueless all night." I said a little louder than I intended, causing other people in the streets to look at me funny. I didn't care though. I had to get to the store fast. It wasn't long before Roman Torchwick arrived.

I got there about five minutes earlier than Torchwick, so I had time to take care of my quest first.

"Excuse me; can I get four Dust crystals? One of each type please." I said to the shopkeeper. He simply nodded and brought out four crystals. He then gestured towards a stack of plastic bags and raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks, I'll take care of it." I replied and he nodded again before handing me the four crystals.

"Observe" I thought as I looked at each one.

 **[Fire Dust Crystal]**

 **[A fragment of Fire Dust. Good for burning things. Can deliver the** **Burn** **status effect]**

 **[Ice Dust Crystal]**

 **[A fragment of Ice Dust. Good for freezing things. Can deliver the** **Cold** **status effect.]**

 **[Lightning Dust Crystal]**

 **[A fragment of Lightning Dust. Good for shocking things. Can deliver the** **Paralysis** **status effect]**

 **[Energy Dust Crystal]**

 **[You get the idea by now.]**

"Man, this power really likes to mess with me." I thought as I picked up the Dust and pretended to put it into my jacket pocket. It really just went into my Inventory.

 **[Main Objective complete!]**

 **[+4 Dust, +Caliburn, +200 EXP]**

 **[You levelled up!]**

"All right, one down. Next up..." I thought to myself as I approached a girl in a red hood reading a magazine.

"Observe" I thought.

 **[Ruby Rose]**

 **[The Rose Thorn Huntress]**

 **[LV 19 HP: 700/700 AP: 375/375 MP: 100/100]**

 **[Status: Happily reading]**

"That is one cool Title." I thought as I tapped on her shoulder. She took off her headphones and looked over at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me, but is that a Sniper Rifle?" I asked, pointing at her weapon. Weapons were the best way to get her attention.

Either that or cookies.

"Oh, yeah. It's also a Scythe." She replied happily. I went into fanboy mode and looked at the weapon once again. It looked a lot cooler in real life.

"That is so cool!" I said before Gamers' Mind restored my focus. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Rex Camello." I continued, raising my hand for a handshake. She returned the gesture enthusiastically.

"Ruby Rose. So, what's your weapon?" She asked eager to see my weapon. I pulled Caliburn out of my inventory and displayed it for her.

"I call it Caliburn. It's a short sword with Dust capability. Pretty neat, huh?" I said proudly. She looked at it intensely but before anything else could happen, a certain cane wielding crook walked into the store.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop this late?" He said before raising his cane. Ruby was about to move in but I put a hand in front of her.

"Not just yet. Wait for the right time to strike." I whispered to her. She looked at me and nodded her head as a thug approached.

"Observe." I thought.

 **[Generic Thug HP: 150/150 AP: 30/30 MP: 20/20]**

"Hey, you two! Hands in the air!" He called out. Ruby and I looked at each other, then the thug.

"Are you robbing us?" Ruby asked and a grin spread across my face.

"Yes!" He replied impatiently. Ruby grinned at that and we took a step closer.

"Ah." We said at the same time as Ruby kicked him through the window.

"Bad idea." I called out, cracking my knuckles. Suddenly, my phone lit up from within my inventory.

 **[RWBY OST: This Will Be the Day]**

"Yes! That is so cool!" I yelled excitedly as another thug ran towards us and Ruby leaped towards him, kicking him out of the window. I rushed out the window to join her.

"Next one's mine, OK?" I joked. She smiled and nodded as Roman Torchwick stood at the window with a look of surprise on his face.

"Observe." I thought. This would be the best chance.

 **[Roman Torchwick]**

 **[Cane Wielding Crook]**

 **[LV: 47 HP: 1745/1745 AP: 150/150 MP: 0/0]**

 **[Status: A little pissed off.]**

"OK... Get them." Roman said to his thugs and they leaped at us. I slotted a piece of Fire Dust into my sword and took a few slashes; making lines of fire erupt from my blade. The thugs were dispatched pretty quickly. Ruby fired Crescent Rose at one making him collapse onto the ground unconscious.

"Next up, the boss." I said. Torchwick walked out of the store and dropped his cigar.

"You were worth every cent you were. Well, Red, White, It was nice meeting you but this is where we part ways." Roman said as he fired a blast from his Melodic Cudgel towards us. I leaped in front of Ruby to take the hit. It wasn't as strong as I thought; only doing fifteen damage.

It still stung like hell though.

"Ow. You'll pay for that." I said as Ruby ran towards me.

"Rex! Are you OK?!" She cried. I got up and nodded in response.

"Just give me a second." I said as I got up.

 **[You gained a new skill! Physical Endurance LV: 1 Exp: 20:00%]**

 **[You need to be able to take a few hits. Always get back up! This skill reduces damage taken to Hp. Be more careful!]**

"That'll come in handy." I muttered as I followed Ruby, who had gone in pursuit of Torchwick. It didn't take long to catch up.

"Persistent." Roman grumbled. He then turned around to face us. "Well, this has been an eventful evening but I should get going." He continued, switching to his usual smooth criminal act. A large aircraft then appeared for him to escape in. He jumped in and threw a Dust crystal down to the rooftop we were standing on.

"Bye." He called out. Followed by him firing his cane at the crystal.

"Ruby, Get back!" I yelled as the crystal detonated. Thankfully, a huntress jumped in and created a shield to protect us.

"Observe." I whispered. Ruby glanced at me before turning her attention to the huntress.

 **[Glynda Goodwitch]**

 **[The Witch Huntress]**

 **[LV: 78 HP: 7100/7100 AP: 500/500 MP: 400/400]**

 **[Status: frustrated at everyone here]**

I laughed a little at her status but didn't have much time to act as Cinder went to the vehicle's door. I decided to observe her too.

 **[Cinder Fall]**

 **[The False Maiden]**

 **[LV: 85 HP: 8100/8150 AP: 540/600 MP: 1000/1000]**

 **[Status: Really annoyed]**

My eyes widened at her MP. I knew she had some of the Fall Maiden's power, but it was still a surprise. Cinder and Goodwitch began to blast at each other and Ruby even tried to help by firing a few sniper rounds. It didn't take long for the bad guys to make their escape though. Glynda then turned to the both of us.

"You're a huntress. Can I have your autograph?" Ruby squealed. I had my own question.

"How did you that? It was so cool!" I asked with enthusiasm. She glared at the two of us and turned back around.

"You two need to come with me." She said. We looked to each other and nodded.

 **[Quest complete: The uninvited guest in Remnant]**

 **[Closeness with Ruby Rose has increased! +100 Lien]**

As it turned out, the police station was surprisingly close to our location, making our journey rather quick. Ruby was sitting next to me in the interrogation room nervously and I would've been doing the same if it weren't for Gamers' Mind.

"How are you so calm? She asked. I wasn't really sure how to respond so I just shrugged. Thankfully, Goodwitch came in before Ruby could get annoyed at me.

"Your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. You put yourselves and others in grave danger." She began. Ruby was about to respond but I chose to speak up instead.

"Actually, the street was empty so no one could have gotten hurt except me and Ruby and we did stop a robbery. Speaking of which, shouldn't the police have been there sooner? We made a lot of noise and it's not far." I said calmly.

"Well then, I suppose you've earned yourselves a pat on the back," Glynda began. Ruby relaxed a little and I held my hand out, expecting what was next. "And a slap on the wrist!" She finished, smacking her weapon on the table. Or she would've, if my hand wasn't still there.

"If you wanna punish someone, go ahead. But if you were going to do that, then why interrogate us? Why not just lock us up? Unless someone doesn't want us locked up?" I said, a grin stretching across my face. Glynda simply sighed as she spoke again.

"Well, someone does want to meet you." She said before a man with fray air in a suit walked in.

"Observe." I thought.

 **[Headmaster Ozpin]**

 **[The Great and Powerful]**

 **[LV:? HP:? AP:? MP:?]**

"Ruby Rose." Ozpin began before looking at me. "And you are?" He asked.

"Rex Camello, sir." I introduced. He nodded and then pulled out a video playing device.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" He asked Ruby, who was glancing around nervously.

"S-Signal Academy." She mumbled. Ozpin managed to catch it and continued.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked her. Ruby seemed to calm herself down a little.

"Well, one teacher in particular." She replied. Ozpin nodded and put a plate of cookies on the table. Ruby took a bite out of one and almost immediately afterwards, Half of them were gone.

"How does she do that?" I thought, my eyes widened. Then I noticed something. "Wait, there's still more. You full or something?" I asked. She looked at me and shook her head.

"It'd be rude to eat them all in front of you." She said. I smiled and gave thumbs up before wolfing down my half of the cookies. In hindsight, maybe I should've kept one as a healing item or something.

On the other hand, they were delicious.

"It's just that I've only ever seen one Scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow..." Ozpin said.

"That's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing," She said and I sniggered at the accidental pun. "But now I'm all..." She finished before making various Karate noises.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin said, putting his cup of coffee on the table. "So, what is an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked. Ruby regained her composure and spoke.

"Well, I want to be a huntress." She said.

"You want to fight monsters?" Ozpin replied, raising an eyebrow. Ruby then went into a pretty fast rant that I barely caught about wanting to go to Beacon.

"I see. Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked as he leaned closer.

"You're Professor Ozpin. The headmaster at Beacon." She replied.

"You want to come to my school?" He asked, probably expecting the answer.

"More than anything." She answered. Ozpin glanced at Glynda, who turned her head, annoyed.

"Well, OK." Ozpin said with a smile. Ruby smiled and literally jumped up into the air with glee.

"Now, what about you?" Ozpin said, turning his attention to me. "Your name doesn't seem to be in any records I could find." He said. I scratched the back of my head and smiled nervously.

"There's a reasonable explanation for that." I said before pausing. "Actually, there isn't. There is a crazy, unbelievable explanation for that." I said. Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you enlighten us?" He asked calmly. I took a deep breath, preparing for long speech.

"Well, I'm from another planet called Earth and I was once a normal human but then I was sent here and given a power called 'The Gamer' that basically makes me and RPG protagonist and I became a Faunus and IshowedupatthedustshopandmetRubyandthenfoughtandthenitwasnow." I replied at incredible speed. Thankfully, I was still understandable.

"Can you prove this?" Ozpin asked. I simply nodded before pulling up my Inventory and retrieving Caliburn, as well as my iPhone.

"This is my sword, Caliburn. And this," I said, picking up my phone and displaying it. "Is the earth equivalent of a Scroll. I carry all my stuff in my Inventory, a limitless storage space." I said. Ozpin nodded and Glynda looked astounded.

"So, why were you at the Dust store?" Ozpin asked and I simply smiled.

"To get dust, obviously." I said, not wanting to let my knowledge of the future away just yet. After all, explaining that would be...difficult.

"I see. Such a power would be quite valuable for a Huntsman. What do you say?" He asked. I smiled.

"If you're saying what I think you are, then Hell yes!" I yelled excitedly. Ozpin smiled.

"Very well. We can talk further later. For now," He said before looking at Ruby. "Miss Rose, since Mr Camello has no place to stay, would you mind taking him to your home?" He asked. Ruby looked at me, then Ozpin and replied.

"Sure. I'll have to tell dad though." She said.

"Excellent. You two may go." He said. We nodded and left. Well, now I had a place to stay. But explaining everything to Ruby's family might take a while.

This could be interesting.


End file.
